


spirits in my head (and they won't go)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: But Also Funny, Crossover, F/M, Feels, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, what the hell are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a ghost, a mirage created by this mystical forest, but he reached out his hand and smiled. She could practically hear Blue’s intake of breath, Ronan reaching out to his forest to stop it, but she was already reaching out to catch his fingers.<br/>“It’s me Annabeth,” he said, “and I forgive you.”<br/>.<br/>(a raven cycle/percy jackson crossover story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. all that is gold is rusting (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song spirits by stumbellas, and the prologue title is from the song soldier on by the temper trap.  
> .  
> also, chronologically, this is set after the raven king and two or so years after the blood of olympus.

            It was strange, coming back to Henrietta after so long away. Gansey felt like his view of the town was even _more_ different than when he left, after seeing the greater parts of the country, and well - after _dying_.

            Blue sat at the wheel, like she had insisted, the seat scooted forward so her feet could hit the pedals, her head peering over the steering wheel at the picturesque scenery around them.

            Henry was, predictably, asleep in the backseat, stretched out like a cat, blankets tangled around his feet, his mouth asking for flies.

            “We’re almost home,” Blue bit her bottom lip, her eyes unreadable.

            “Crazy,” Gansey replied absently. They hadn’t had much time to ponder the town after the Demon. They hadn’t wasted any time before they were off running across the country – and the fact that this was the town where he had died didn’t sit well in his stomach.

            A year seemed like an awfully long time until it was over.

            “Are you ready to see your family again?” he finally asked, looking over at her. She kept her eyes fixed on the road, but he can see the beginnings of a smile on her face.

            “Never thought I’d miss Orla,” she laughed, and he grinned, resting his head against the passenger window, “what about you?”

            “What – did you think I missed Helen?”

            She laughed even louder, and it roused Henry, who grumbled and moaned as he woke up, stretching.

            “We almost there?” he asked, yawning.

            “No thanks to you,” Blue replied, her eyes flicking back to him in the rearview mirror. Gansey, knowing an argument is coming, a playful thing, redirected his attention to the road where -

            “Stop the car!” he shouted, and Blue, startled, slammed on the breaks.

            The car screeched to a halt, and they all stared at the body lying in front of them, crumpled on the road like it had been thrown from a car.

            “Shit,” Henry swore, and Blue scampered out of the car in a flash, and Gansey is barely thinking to follow her when she reaches the body.

            “He’s alive!” she cried, and Gansey got out of the car, jogging over to her and kneeling down.

            It’s a boy, probably their age or so, with black hair that’s been plastered to his skin with water, and while he seems to be quite tan, his lips are nearly blue. His clothes, an orange T-shirt and a torn up pair of jeans, are nearly black with dirt and something that looks like blood.

            Blue shoves up his shirt, and despite the fact that his clothes seemed to be the clothes of someone who was probably going to die, his chest was bare, free of injury.

            “We need to get him to a hospital!”

            Blue bit her lip, and when she looked up at him, he knew what she intended to do.

            “I think he needs to see my mom,” she said quietly, and then pointed to something Gansey hadn’t noticed until then, lying glinting a few paces away in the road. A sword, long and glinting bronze, within reaching distance of the boy’s hand. “Somehow, I don’t think he’s your average teen.”

 

***

            Maura Sargent didn’t waste time. She had them dress the boy in some of Gansey’s spare clothes, and draped countless blankets over him until he was shivering, his eyes flickering beneath his eyelids.

            Gansey attempted to suggest taking him to a hospital again, but is once again shut down by both women.

            “Who is he?” Blue whispered, moving the boy’s black hair out of his face with her hair, squinting down at him.

            “Percy Jackson,” Calla answered ominously from the doorway.

            “You got that from his T – Shirt?” Blue asked eagerly.

            “From the label, yes,” she threw the shirt at Gansey, who caught it, and saw that someone had etched _Percy Jackson_ in the label.

            “Even I could do that,” Henry grumbled, but Calla ignored him.

            “Do you feel it?” she asks Maura, who nodded.

            “Feel what?”

            “This boy is powerful,” Maura said softly, tucking another blanket around him in a motherly sort of way, “more powerful than anything else I’ve ever witnessed.”

            “Like loud powerful? Or – “

            “He has amounts of raw power,” Maura frowned, “and a past I can’t – Calla could you help me?”

            Calla gripped the boy’s arm, and closed her eyes. It only took a moment, and then her eyes shot back open again, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

            “We need to take him in,” she said surely, “call Mr. Dark and Lonely Farm Boy or something. We can’t let him be taken into the wrong hands.”

            “The wrong hands?” Henry probed, his eyes narrowing.

            “We aren’t meant to try and find his family are we?” Blue asked sadly, looking down at the shivering boy like he was a delicate, breakable thing.

            “No,” Calla and Maura said in creepy unison.

            “And why not?” Gansey was rather disturbed by the idea. Someone had written that label on the back of the boy’s T-shirt, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t Percy Jackson. Somewhere out there, people were missing him.

            “Because he’s not supposed to be alive,” Maura replied softly, “and nobody’s looking for him anymore.”

           

           


	2. hello world, hope you're listening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (chapter title from the song come home by one republic)  
> .  
> this is set two years after the prologue.

“Ms. Chase,” the secretary nodded to her, and Annabeth tried for a warm smile in return as she strode past, trying not to be nervous.

            She had finally gotten to the place in her work that she wanted to be at, and she was only slightly concerned that her boss had called her in to ‘talk’.

            She was doing the best work of her life, of the whole _company_ , so she didn’t assume that it meant anything troubling. In fact, she wouldn’t be surprised if she got a pay raise.

            _And what are you going to spend that money on?_ A nagging voice in the back of her head said, _you don’t even do anything._

            She shoved the voice aside. Today was supposed to be a _happy_ day, and she was not about to let some stupid self-reasoning get to her.

            “Oh, Annabeth,” her boss, a portly looking man named Robert, smiled warmly at her from behind his desk, “take a seat.”

            She tried for a smile back, and sunk into the seat gladly, crossing her ankles and keeping her back straight. She wanted to look as impressive as possible for the big day.

            “I wanted to talk to you about something,” her boss began, too polite, and not smiling enough for congratulations. Annabeth’s hopes of a future promotion began to flicker.

            “And that is?” Annabeth asked warily.

            Robert smiled, but it was too fake to be happy, “Vacation time.”

            “Vacation time?” Annabeth repeated, raising one eyebrow, “And what about it?”

            “You have too much of it,” her boss went on, and Annabeth’s stomach turned over inside her.

            “Is that a bad thing?” she laughed nervously, but she clenched her fingers under the desk, out of sight, her nails making little crescents in her palms.

            “I got a call from a very persuasive young lady,” he continued, “worrying about your health.”

            _Piper,_ Annabeth thought, frowning. She and the daughter of Aphrodite would have quite the talk when they saw each other again.

            “I can assure you, I’m perfectly healthy.”

            “Annabeth, it made me look into the recent years you’ve been working for us, and other than the dates that _everyone_ was off – you haven’t taken a single vacation day.”

            “So? I’m a hard worker!”

            “Listen,” Robert looked almost frustrated, “this young lady said that it was coming up on a touchy anniversary and – “

            “Alright!” Annabeth surrendered right away. She didn’t want sympathy, she didn’t want to explain, she didn’t want to hear his name, “I’ll take a week off. Or two. Happy?”

            Robert did seem to relax slightly. Annabeth assumed that was what talking to Piper got you. Stress.

            “I’ll schedule you in,” he said, and when she turned to go, “oh and Annabeth?”

            “Yes?”

            “Have fun.”

           

 

***

            She hadn’t been out of her work all of five minutes before Piper called her.

            She knew that Piper must be feeling semi guilty if she was willing to break the ‘no phones’ rule for demigods, to talk to her, so Annabeth picked up.

            “Nicely done,” Annabeth said bitterly into the phone, “hope you’re happy that you’re using your powers for evil.”

            “ _I’m not sure most would consider vacation time evil_ ,” Piper said, people laughing in the background.

            “Well, now I’m going to be behind.”

            _“You’re already behind Annie! Behind on fun!”_

“So I assume you have something for me to do planned?”

            _“Actually, Chiron does.”_

Annabeth sighed, and then hailed a taxi, “Fine. Camp Half Blood I’m assuming?”

            _“Yep! Pack light. See you in a few!”_

***

 

            “Don’t think that I’m not angry,” Annabeth warned Piper when she saw the other girl waiting for her at the top of the hill, “because I am.”

            “Annabeth,” Piper said, with a stern look, “don’t make me charm speak you.”

            Annabeth made a face, “I like my job.”

            “I know you do. But, once upon a time, you liked us too. So c’mon,” before Annabeth could protest, Piper had linked arms with her and was forcefully tugging her down the hill.

            Piper probably didn’t understand, Annabeth reasoned as they moved _way_ too fast down the hill. After all this time she had stayed with Jason, switching back and forth between camps, building shrines and cabins. She had always been here, and so all of her old, bitter memories had been overwritten with clean, newer ones.

            Annabeth didn’t have that luxury.

            She had only been back for brief visits in the last two years, and seeing the camp still brought back that familiar pang of longing and grief.

            She still expected to see him waiting for her, lounging against the cabin, or tussling in the volleyball pit, sweeping his hair out of his eyes and making some stupid face at her.

            _“C’mon Wise Girl,”_ he’d say, in this situation, and she’d accept his hand and he’d go and help her unpack, or she’d help him win his volleyball match.

            It was a pattern repeated so many times that it hurt badly enough for her to pull away from Piper upon seeing the camp.

            It was different, as was expected, the new cabins crowded the empty spaces with their odd quirks, but she could still see the Poseidon cabin through the gaps in the buildings.

            “Do you want to put your stuff – “

            “No,” Annabeth replied firmly, “let’s go see Chiron.”

 

***

            “Annabeth!” Chiron was sitting on the porch in his wheelchair, “It’s so nice to see you.”

            Something inside Annabeth’s insides tightened painfully. She wasn’t used to being back here, the scent of strawberries and the sound of people laughing on the air, like _it_ hadn’t happened. Like a fundamental part of their camp _wasn’t_ missing.

            Still, she smiled. It wouldn’t do her any good to share those thoughts with Chiron.

            “It’s good to see you too,” she managed, “how have you been?”

            “I’ve been well,” the awkward silence mounting, Chiron quickly changed the subject, “I called – well I had Piper call you – to help with a particular problem.”

            Annabeth raised one eyebrow, “And you couldn’t send one out of the tens of campers at your disposal?”

            “It’s something that I’d rather not send someone young on,” Chiron said quickly, at a glance from Piper. _Oh,_ Annabeth thought, _they’re ganging up on me._

            Which wasn’t as surprising as she wanted it to be.

            “Let’s cut to the chase,” she said, crossing her arms and leaning against one of the porch’s support beams, “you could send anyone on this mission, but you’re choosing me because you’re worried about me.”

            “Annabeth –“ Piper began in a pleading sort of voice, “you haven’t even been back to camp for more than a few hours – you’re always working – “

            “I like working,” Annabeth snapped, “and what I do with _my_ life, by the way, has nothing to do with any of you.”

            “Yes it does,” Piper said, “we’re your _friends_ Annabeth.”

            “And I was going to send one of the seven,” Chiron said quickly, “it requires a delicate sort of precision I’m fearing that some of our younger demigods – er – _lack_.”

            “Well, since you forced me to take vacation time,” Annabeth said, with another glare at Piper, “I guess I’ll help.”

            “Good,” Chiron said, “you should take at least two – “

            “I’ll take Leo,” Annabeth said quickly, “Leo and that’s it.”

            Piper looked hurt, but Annabeth didn’t dwell on that. She knew that Leo would come with her, and she knew that he would be the best person for _her_ on this quest. Calypso would understand too.

            “Annabeth – “

            “Leo and I will do fine,” she said tightly, “tell me the rest.”

            “Well,” Chiron seemed to give in, perhaps sensing that defeat was inevitable, “we’ve been getting odd magic signatures from a town in Virginia.”

            “And what is this town called?”

            “Henrietta.”

 

***

 

            The long stretch of road before them was clear, immaculate, and _perfect_ for racing.

            Ronan looked over at his opponent, at his sleek black motorcycle and his helmet. He was leaning over his handlebars, ready to go.

            Ronan revved his engine.

            The motorcycle took off like a shot and Ronan quickly slammed on the gas, the small black figure of the rider pulling further and further away. His car groaned as he hit 80, 90, 100 –

            He loved this. He loved that he’d found a partner that had the same life/death mentality that he did, and raced him as fast as he cared too, even though he was on a motorcycle and the threat of crashing was much more life threatening.

            He can see the end marker now, and pushes faster, faster, faster, but the motorcycle is ahead of him and pulled to smooth stop just inside the finish line.

            Ronan’s next, his stop a lot more messy and uncontrolled, but he’s swearing anyways.

            “You must have cheated, you fucker!” he called to his friend, who laughed, and reached up to pull off his helmet.

            Black waves of hair tumbled out, messily falling around his ears, and a pair of green eyes met Ronan’s, and he grinned.

            “You’re just scared that I’m better than you,” Percy Jackson taunted, “aren’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i have a tumblr, sagexbrush, and i take requests for writing/headcanons!

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of a test, and i would like to know if there is at least one person that wants to read this? i'm not sure how many people have read both series to be honest.


End file.
